Problema de Amizade
Problema de Amizade e o terceiro episódio de Heróis Wiki Etê. Script Versão Curta Renato:OK,minha vez de contar uma história Matt:Deveria treinar mais um pouco(Ele sai) Renato:Depois,Matt. Chase M:Ta 4 Anos Atras Robin e Renato, estavão lutando contra um Vilão Robin:Nos precisamos de ajuda,Renato não seja tão sem inteligencia. Renato:A minha ajuda e o suficiente!Hora do Plano Feedback!(ele aperta no Omnitrix e se transforma) Willtron joga caixas contra eles,Feedback as destroi com raios e Robin desvia e joga um Batarang contra Willtron. Robin:Siga o Plano. Willtron usa seus poderes contra o Batarang e o faz voltar para Robin,e Robin desvia rapidamente. Feedback:Qual era o Plano mesmo? Robin:Eu expliquei o plano a 10 minutos. Vilão:Desistam,Willtron controla a Gravidade!(ele lança caixas contra eles) Renato:Hora do Plano Feedback (Ele aperta o Omnitrix) Feedback:UHUUUU(Lançando raios) Robin:Siga o Plano,e deveria ter chamado a Terra(ele desvia dos ataques do Willtron) Feedback:Estou seguindo um plano,o meu!e ela estava com saindo com as amigas,eu não queria atrapalhar. Robin lança bombas de fumaça e manda renato atacalo,ele vai ate Willtron. Feedback:Ah cade você?(Ele e jogada contra a parede) Willtron:Bem aqui(ele tenta esmagar Feedback mais e acertado por batarangs eletricos) Feedback:Valeu Robin:é so acertar a armadura ok,esses pontos aqui(Quando ele olha Feedback ja esta atacando Willtron) Willtron:Não vou disperdiçar meu tempo com crianças.(Az Luzes se apagam e quando voltam ele desaparece) Robin:Viu o que você fez?deixou ele fugir. Feedback:Eu não fiz nada apenas tentei seguir meu plano não pode me culpar por isso Robin. Robin:Posso sim Feedback:Não,não pode(Os dois ficam se encarando) Alguns Minutos Depois Na Base da SHIELD Líder:Deviam ter esperado. Renato:Pra que esperar,ja podiamos derrotalo. Líder:Ele não foi derrotado. Renato:São so detalhes Robin:Eu vou sair da equipe. Renato:Você que sabe Robin:Ele acha que tudo e uma brincadeira(Kim Aparece) Renato:Oi Kim Robin:Quem tem mais experiencia? Renato:Claro que eu Kim:Oi Renato. Robin:Já sou o parceiro do Batman a 1 ano,Você é um garoto que achou um Omnitrix e alguns dias e agora se acha herói; Renato:Eu sou um Herói. Kim:Se acalmen e pensem. Robin:De repente você é herói pro qeu derrotou um vilão,mas destruiu tudo. Renato:Um?Eu ja derrotei varios vilões Robin:Você?ou é esse relógio? Renato empurra Robin Renato:Se se acha tão bom se vira com tudo isso,eu to fora da equipe! Renato sai Robin:Tambem estou fora Batcaverna Batman:Parece que era quem você enfrentou antes. Robin: O Herói já deve está no caminho. Batman:Precisa aprender a ligar com esse grupo,sei que você tem potencia,mas precisa aprender. Robin:Por que?é muito melhor trabalhar sozinho ou com o Cavaleiro das Trevas. Batman: Eu aprendi que as vezes é necessario trabalhar com os outros. Enquanto isso Renato esta enfrentando Willtron como Diamante e jogado varias vezes Diamante:E tudo que tem?(Willtron o afunda no chão,ate que acertado com um escudo de terra e um Batarang) Terra:Sentiu saudades? Diamante:Concerteza Robin:Temos um Plano,distrai ele Diamante:OK(Ele lança varias diamantes Willtron revida) Diamante Faz uma muralha de Diamantes e acerta Willtron deixando o fraco Robin:Terra,Agora!(ela prende Willtron num escudo e deixa um espaço para Robin lançar um bomba,Robin lança para dentro,Terra fecha totalmente,e Willtron desmaia) Diamante:Isso foi Demais. Terra:é Diamante:Valeu galera,e foi mal não ter seguido o plano da primeira vez Robin Robin:Tudo Bem Diamante:Vamos comemorar Robin:OK Devolta ao Presente Renato:Foram boms tempos Chase M;é parece que foram Lucas Lee:Maneiro Pyro:Gente,o Programa vai começar,hora de parar de contar histórias Chase M:Não não e a minha vez. Grandes Eventos *E mostrada uma das priemiras Missões da Equipe Original. *E o primeiro Flashback da série. Personagens *Renato(com 12 é 16 Anos) *Matt(com 13 e 17 Anos) *Kim(com 12 ou 17 Anos) *Chase M *Lucas Lee *Pyro Aliens Usados *Feedback *Diamante(Primeira Aparição) Vilões *Willtron Desafio do Charada *Eu sou um Aparelho Alienigena,dou ao usuário a habilidade de se transformar o que eu sou? *OBS:As Charadas guiaram aquele que responder a um Episódio Bonûs,que pode ter a ver com Vilão Charada. Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Heróis Wiki Etê